N77 Nebula (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = N77 Nebula is the 45th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Crimson Star. The next stage is Andromeda. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground Those Guys, Squire Rels and Metal Hippoes will be sent out as soon as the battle starts. Soon after, Metal Doges and Shibaliens are sent out. This will repeat for a few seconds. After about 40 seconds, the boss, Project A, comes out alongside a Metal One Horn and Kroxos, followed by 2 more Metal Hippoes. Up to 3 more Metal Doges and 2 more Kroxos are spawned during the battle. Strategy Cheese Strategy Cats used: Catornado, Manic Lion Cat (Crazed or normal version can be used), Awakened Bahamut Cat This stage can be cheesed if done fast enough because Project A comes out on a timer. Save up for Catornado and send as soon as possible. Do the same for two Lions/Giraffes. This strategy requires little RNG as Catornado needs to kill the two Metal Hippoes and one Metal Doge quickly. If you are lucky, after the Metal enemies are dead, send Awakened Bahamut and he should be able to destroy the enemy base before Project A comes out. If Metal One Horn comes out before the other Metal enemies are dead, you were too slow. If he comes after you killed the Metal enemies though, as long as Bahamut has got one/two hits in, you should be okay. Using the lineup above, add Rocker Cat to fill in the last gap and activate the Headbanger's Ball Combo (Cow Cat, Crazed Cow Cat, and Rocker Cat), which gives you a 500¢ head start. This may help you to cheese the stage a bit faster. |-| Chapter 2 = N77 Nebula is the 45th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Crimson Star. The next stage is Andromeda. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground Those Guys, Squire Rels, Metal Hippoes and UltraBaaBaa will be sent out as soon as the battle starts. Soon after, Metal Doges are sent out. This will repeat for a few seconds. After about 40 seconds, the boss, Project A, comes out alongside a Metal One Horn and Kroxos, followed by 2 more Metal Hippoes. Up to 3 more Metal Doges and 2 more Kroxos are spawned during the battle. Strategy Cats used: Catornado, Manic Lion Cat (Crazed or normal version can be used), Awakened Bahamut Cat, any Barrier Breaker Despite the addition of UltraBaaBaa, cheesing is still doable if one adds a Barrier Breaker to their lineup. |-| Chapter 3 = N77 Nebula is the 45th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Crimson Star. The next stage is Andromeda. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground Those Guys, Squire Rels, Metal Hippoes and UltraBaaBaa will be sent out as soon as the battle starts. Soon after, Metal Doges are sent out. This will repeat for a few seconds. After about 40 seconds, the main threat, Project A, comes out alongside Star Peng and Ribbo, followed by 2 more Metal Hippoes. Up to 3 more Metal Doges, 2 more Star Pengs and 2 more Ribbos are spawned during the battle. Strategy Trivia *This stage is probably a reference to the Japanese television series Ultraman as the enemy base bears a resemblance to the main character of the series. Additionally, Ultraman is from Nebula M78, similar to the name of the stage. **The Treasure, 3 Minutes, is the same amount of time Ultraman can appear for in the show. *Prior to version 8.10, a 300% Metal One Horn appeared in Chapter 3. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages